


24 Hours A Day 🕖 Seven AM (Itsuki Minami)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [8]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Ikki, wake the hell up!” You scowled, shaking the blue-haired boy roughly.
Relationships: Minami Itsuki | Ikki/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕖 Seven AM (Itsuki Minami)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ikki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Ikki, wake the hell up!” You scowled, shaking the blue-haired boy roughly.

A groan passed his lips as he turned over, eyes blinking several times before focusing on you. “What’dya want?” he muttered, closing his eyes again.

“Rika wanted me to wake you up. We have morning detention with Orihara.”

“I don’t wanna.” He reached forward, arms wrapping tightly around you before pulling you down on top of him. He snuggled his head into your chest. “I’d rather lay here with you ~”

You couldn’t help the smile that took your lips as you ran your hand through his silky hair.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
